<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Providing Proof Turns Into a Disaster // twoshot by j0ss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884875">In Which Providing Proof Turns Into a Disaster // twoshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0ss/pseuds/j0ss'>j0ss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO THE CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, I mean, M/M, THINKING ABT WRITING THEM DOING ROMANTIC STUFF AS KIDS MAKES ME D:, don't judge me too harshly, i wrote this on impluse, its camp camp they swear, rated T because</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0ss/pseuds/j0ss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided that there isn't enough content for these dorks so here we are!<br/>----------------<br/>“U-Uh, what? I do NOT want to…’smack lips’...eugh… with that disgrace to science! He gets on everyone of my last nerves. There’s no way I’d want to kiss his deceiving lips.” Neil felt confident with his response, and let himself smirk. However, the look Max gave him made him regret it.</p>
<p>“‘There’s no way’. Huh? Well… how about you prove it huh? Prove to everyone here there’s no reason you’d want to date Harrison, or enjoy it. Shouldn’t be easy-peasy, right Neil?” The shit-eating grin Max gave him refueled all of the anger he’d cooled off, and he was once again seething.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>am i really out here writing camp camp fanfiction? i guess so...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come ooooon Neil, just admit you and Harrison like each other! Do it! Do it! Dooooo iiiiit! Dooo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikki! Shush! I do not like Harrison and he doesn’t like me, I don’t know why you and Max keep insisting on it. It doesn’t make any sense!” Neil whisper-yelled at the teal-haired girl, clamping her mouth shut so she wouldn’t continue to blabber rumors to the Mess Hall. He’d simply been trying to eat his lunch with his closest friends when they-mostly Nikki- decided to torment him again about his supposed “crush” on Harrison. Harrison! The boy who constantly challenged everything he stood for, and acted smug about being able to stump him! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make any sense?” Max replied with a smirk, pulling Neil from his thoughts. “It’s disgusting obvious how much you two wanna smack lips or some shit. It’s kinda gross to watch, to be honest.” Nikki laughed at his response, and eagerly nodded in agreement. Neil, however, flushed bright red and nearly dropped his fork. What?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Uh, what? I do NOT want to…’smack lips’...eugh… with that disgrace to science! He gets on everyone of my last nerves. There’s no way I’d want to kiss his deceiving lips.” Neil felt confident with his response, and let himself smirk. However, the look Max gave him made him regret it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘There’s no way’. Huh? Well… how about you prove it huh? Prove to everyone here there’s no reason you’d want to date Harrison, or enjoy it. Shouldn’t be easy-peasy, right Neil?” The shit-eating grin Max gave him refueled all of the anger he’d cooled off, and he was once again seething. Then Nikki decided to speak up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yea yea yea!! Do it Neil, Prove to us your undying hate for Harrison, look into the eyes you fantasize about, and CRUSH them!... Or uh, hmm... I don’t know what you’d do!” Nikki began to ramble again,  and the things she spewed out made him clench his fists in an attempt to contain himself. However, she finally said something that made him break. “Oh uh... maybe you should kiss him! Wait no, that’s no fair, you’d like it, silly me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FINE THEN!” Neil screeched, jumping up from his seat. “YOU WANT PROOF, I’LL GIVE YOU PROOF!” Before they could answer, he marched over to another table, one where Harrison, Nerris, Dolph, and Preston were eating. The four were already looking over to Neil due to his outburst, and they saw him walk up to Harrison. Said boy looked nervously up at Neil, who looked livid and determined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh uh, hello Ne-” Before the Israeli boy could finish his greeting, the taller boy grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up, where his lips were smashed against the other’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil hoped he wasn’t blushing. Neil really hoped he wasn’t blushing, because as much as he did not want to admit it, he was liking this kiss. The kiss itself wasn’t very good at all, it was rushed, rough, and their noses were smashed against each other’s because Neil couldn’t bother to find a better angle. But despite this, Neil was... enjoying kissing Harrison? No, that would mean he liked him, that’s not it. It’s just that Harrison had soft lips, and smelled actually not half bad up close, and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he actually kinda liked Harrison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit shit shit shit shi-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s fine. Completely fine. That’s manageable… yea of course it is, totally! Neil could lie; he could easily say he felt nothing from the kiss, and move on. Eventually, his feelings will die down, ans it’ll be a thing of the past!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then realized the kiss was going on too long. Neil quickly pushed himself away, and felt his face as Harrison stumbled back, disoriented. He’d be fine...Neil’s cheeks though, they were heated much more than Neil would’ve liked. Dammit. Neil then looked around, and unsurprisingly, everyone was looking at him. Preston looked delighted, Dolph looked shocked, and Nerris was trying her best to contain her laughter. At the other tables, Ered was lazily smiling, while Nerf (Nurf? I don’t know) wasn’y trying at all to contain his laughter and Space Kid was… still eating. Max and Nikki however, they were the faces he didn’t want to look at. Nikki had her jaw dropped, and eyes sparkling, while Max’s shit eating grin was gone, actually shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Holy shit dude.” Max managed to get out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha… heh..uh…” Neil found himself struggling to seem confident, which wasn’t all too surprising, but it was frustrating at a time like this. “S..See, there’s your proof Max! I didn’t feel a thing! Not a spark, not a single insignificant mushy feeling they say you get from kissing! Haha, nothing at all!” Neil hoped the bullshit he was spewing was convincing enough so everyone could forget this happened. But as Max looked behind him, and the shit-eating grin returned, Neil had doubts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you might have felt nothing, which may or may not be total bullshit, but Harrison is clearly not on the same page.” Max smirked and watched everyone else, including Neil, turn to look at Harrison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harrison was, as Max had said, not as put together as Neil was (pretended to be). He had sat back on the shitty bench, looking at the ground with wide eyes. His face was flushed a bright red still, and his fingers were brushing the lips Neil had previously kissed. After a few seconds of everyone staring at him, he snapped his head up and yelped at the attention, somehow growing redder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Harrison?” Nerris asked, finally done laughing and staring at the magic boy. Said boy looked at Nerris, startled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U..Uh-Uhm,” Harrison seemed to struggle to get his words out, similar to Neil, except Neil kept it in his head for the most part. “I..have to go.” With that, Harrison shakily got up and ran from the Mess Hall, his footstep echoing throughout the empty room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit Neil,” Max called out. “When I said ‘proof’ I meant like hand-holding at best, not nearly making out with him! The fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil sputtered. “Th-That was not nearly a makeout! You’re exagerrating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Ered chimed in. “It was like, kinda makeout-y.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also kinda gross.” Nerris said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno about you guys, but I did NOT wanna see two people making out while I was eating.” Nurf added angrily, stabbing his food with his fork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on you guys, where’s your sense of romance!” Preston cried. “That was so….beautiful! The emotion, the drama, the suspense! You’re killing me Neil, you are!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, go find your future lover and profess your love!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? I’m not going t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DO IT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh, fine!” Neil shouted, intimidated by the theater fanatic. “I’ll go after him!” Neil then stormed out of the Mess Hall, grumbling all the way. The Mess Hall stayed silent for a moment after that, processing the events that just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come one Nikki,” Max said. “We’re not missing this shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Nikki shouted. “ I love spying on Neil!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, give me a full report of what happens!” Preston yelled, clapping his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me give you a spell of luck,” Nerris added. “Hopefully it’ll rub onto Neil and Harrison!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea yea whatever, come on Nikki we’re wasting time.” Max said, grabbing the girl’s hand and dragging her through the Mess Hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, but I wanted that spell!” Nikki cried. “Oh well, thanks Nerris!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And on the two went, to go spy on their friend and a flustered illusionist, and maybe record it for blackmail. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil goes to find Harrison.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhhh I didn't really see me finishing this, but I had this chapter a bit written and it was just.... haunting me. I watched a couple camp camp videos and got my love of Harrison restored, so I was able to finish this. it's months late, but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max and Nikki were stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Preston was stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This whole idea was stupi-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Neil refused to believe his idea was stupid. His actions were a strategic maneuver to get Max and Nikki off his back. He’d just... not counted on some variables being there. Like him actually liking the kiss, for example. Ew, did he really think that? Well, it isn’t that embarrassing considering everyone at camp just saw him kiss Harrison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, don’t think about that actually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil had a million thoughts swirling around his mind as he marched around camp, wondering where he was supposed to find Harrison. Preston had basically harassed him into doing it, but the boy didn’t actually tell him where to look. Thanks Preston.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s see... where would a lame boy with questionable “skills” want to go if he didn’t want to be found? The lake? No, everyone always made fun of him for the time years ago when he lost his pants in the lake.The woods? Maybe, but Harrison seemed competent enough to be aware of how dangerous and unpredictable the woods were. Hmmm… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… maybe Harrison went somewhere to practice his magic? Whenever one of the campers were upset, they usually went off and did their own thing, so it was more than likely. So in that case… he was probably at his little stage area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great, Neil searched half of camp only to realize Harrison was probably in the most obvious space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbling, Neil made his way over to Harrison’s “magic camp”, too wrapped up in his thoughts to hear the not-so-subtle noises that were Max and Nikki stalking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he made his way to the poorly built stage, Neil realized he was quite unprepared to talk to Harrison. What was he supposed to say?? What was he supposed to do???? Neil was probably the last person Harrison wanted to see anyway, it’s probably for the best he just turned around. However… Preston would probably beat his ass if he came back without doing anything. And if Gwen found out… with her matchmaker tendencies…. yea he should do this on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil tried to be quiet as he crept up the side stairs, but of course the bitch creaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away Nerris and Preston, I’d rather not be teased right now.” Harrison said, and although Neil couldn’t see him, he was definitely here. Neil gulped and continued walking, eventually making it backstage. There, he found Harrison with his back to Neil, sorting through cards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Uhm... hey?” Neil said awkwardly, mentally slapping himself for the introduction. Really? That’s the best he can do? Curse his anxiety. Harrison yelped when he heard the voice, clearly not expecting it to be Neil’s. He turned his head to face Neil, face red and eyes wide. Neil definitely did not find it cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neil?” Harrison asked, sounding unsure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea… Preston forced me to come here.” Neil replied, feeling his own cheek warm up again. Harrison groaned, and bunched his cards into one neat stack angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, of course he did. He’s always so pushy.” Harrison complained. “Like, he’s my friend and all, but still!” Neil found himself wanting to agree, but he knew what he should do first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look…” Neil began, rubbing his arm. ‘I’m sorry… about the whole.... you know. Nikki and Max were just being shits and my anger boiled over. As you know, I do some pretty stupid stuff when I’m angry.” Neil had assumed that the apology would make him feel better about the whole ordeal, but he actually felt worse. Harrison blinked in surprise, then smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neil</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologizing?” Harrison asked smugly, crossing his arms. Neil scoffed at his remark, but strangely didn’t feel too angry about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? I’m trying to apologize and you’re being a smug prick about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s fair, considering you just kissed me in front of everyone.” Harrison replied casually, then stopped. Neil did too. The two boys were in silence for a moment as the reality of what had happened settled in. Neil’s heart raced as he remembered kissing Harrison. The feeling of his lips. The look on his face when Neil pushed him away. Somehow, Neil’s face got warmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea…” Neil eventually got out. “So… are we cool?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If by cool, you meant bitter rivals, then yes.” Harrison said with a smile. Weirdly, the smile felt… forced. Like Harrison was really feeling something else. Whatever, he was just kissed, his body was probably clashing with his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… see you then.” Neil said, waving his hand and going to leave. Harrison waved back, and went back to his cards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Neil left, he felt… off. Like whatever had just happened wasn’t finished. But why wouldn’t it be? Neil had apologized, Harrison had accepted, and they were going to move on. They were going to go back to their old shtick. Simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But is that really what he wanted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil stopped for a moment, and seriously considered it. Did he want to be Harrison’s rival? To be honest… they didn’t really fight as heartedly as they used to. Of course, Neil still held his strong beliefs on science and magic, but he can only repeat the same argument so many times before it gets boring. Usually, they were pretty neutral towards one another, and could even get along at times. Harrison was nice when he wanted to be, and funny…….and smart………...and confident, but also awkward. He also wasn’t bad looking. In fact….he was attractive? Neil would be lying if he said the formal clothing wasn’t a look he appreciated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil somehow became more red as he came to a realization. Said realization made him turn around and start walking right back to the stage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Neil instead ran right into Harrison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys yelped as they stumbled back, then looked back at one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Harrison asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing.” Neil refuted. Harrison’s eyebrow shot up, and he scrambled to find an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- I- uh… You forgot something!” Harrison gave as an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did?” Neil asked, raising an eyebrow. To his knowledge, Neil didn’t bring anything with him, so he was curious to see where this was going. Harrison took off his hat, and reached inside. He stuck out his tongue as he reached around in his hat for something. Neil also didn’t find that cute. Or adorable. Or any of the synonyms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” Harrison exclaimed as he revealed what he ‘made appear’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… that’s a gardening tool. Specifically a hoe.” Neil said, confused. Harrison’s face morphed to one of shock as he realized Neil was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What! I could’ve sworn I had a rose in here! Dangit.” Harrison yelled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A rose? Why would you need a rose?” Neil wasn’t stupid, he knew what roses usually were for. However, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh… you know.” Harrison stuttered, becoming nervous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Neil’s turn to be smug. “Oh no Harrison, please enlighten me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just really like you okay!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harrison yelled out “A-And I thought you kissed me because you maybe liked me, but it was just to prove some point, so now I feel stupid! But I thought maybe if I swept you off your feet with some trick you’d think maybe the kiss meant something! But now that I’m saying this out loud I realize it makes no sense! So yea!” By the time Harrison was red and out of breath. Harrison’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d said, and he covered his mouth with his hands. Neil stood there, shocked. He wasn’t expecting that outburst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… you like me?” Neil asked. “But… I’ve made fun of you since like… the day we met!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I know.” Harrison said, his tone sounding defeated. “I don’t know… I guess just over time I began to like the arguments? I find it fun to find out how to make you mad, and see you try and prove me wrong. And then I just began noticing other stuff?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niel flushed for what felt like the hundredth time. Harrison liked their arguments? And other stuff about him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But uh… I’m guessing you just hate me, so we can just forget this ever happened.” Harrison said, rubbing his arm. Harrison went to leave, but before Neil could process anything, he reached out and grabbed Harrison’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harrison looked back at him, confused. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil realized he had no idea what to say yet again. And grew anxious. How do you tell someone you like them? When you just realized it? Should he even tell Harrison? Well he should, he wouldn’t want to lie to him. And what if Harrison moved on before he said anything? What if-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-Neil kissed Harrison. And this time he meant it. Harrison went still for a moment, then melted into the kiss. However, the kiss was short and sweet. They pulled away after a few seconds, both beet red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Woah.” Harrison said after a moment. “I think you just freaked my mind. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil found himself laughing. Soon, Harrison was too. The two stood together, laughing without a care in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea uh, that time I meant the kiss as ‘I like you’.” Neil said through his laughter. Harrison stopped, and looked back at Neil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea,” Neil replied. “But uh… if we’re gonna…… date…… I’d like to take it slow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Harrison exclaimed, then yelped. “I mean- that’s fine. We can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice.” Neil said, smiling at Harrison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two should kiss again!” Nikki’s voice rang out of nowhere, startling the two boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God dammit Nikki, I told you not to say anything!” Max voice then said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil turned around, and spotted Max and Nikki peeking from behind Dolph’s paint supplies. “YOU ASSHOLES!” He screamed at them. “What the fuck!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Neil and Harrison! Preston wanted the info!” Nikki explained cheerfully, taking photos from a camera she somehow had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh great.” Harrison groaned. “Wait- is she taking photos? Nikki! Give that here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, no way Harrison!” Nikki yelled. “You aren’t making these photos disappear!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neil watched Harrison chase Nikki around the camp, and smiled to himself. He had a boyfriend. He had no idea how it was going to work, but that was something he’d just have to figure out. Max walked up to him, wearing a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Max said. “How’d that proof work out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up Max.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this ending was ok, I'm used to writing slowburn so this was new territory kinda. is this ship even popular? I don't care lol.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this is written in a way in that if I never update this it'll still be satisfying :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>